


Evasiveness

by prosateurpaladin (theclichefortunecookie)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Pidge is a trans girl but it's not focused on, Pre-Relationship, essentially pidge realizes she's in Too Deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclichefortunecookie/pseuds/prosateurpaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura just wants the team to bond a litte, simple enough, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evasiveness

 So,

  
 Pidge was kind of fucked.

  
 She was just minding her own business, tinkering away, when Coran announced that they would be practicing sparring again. She headed to the training deck only slightly annoyed to find that they were doing something a little different today.

  
 "We're doing something a little different today," Allura said in her slightly chipper, but commanding voice. "We are going to have all five of you trying to teach each other their fighting style, even Coran and I will try to show you some Altean fighting techniques."

  
 She finished her explanation with a smile, despite most of the Paladins looking at her dumbly. The exception was Shiro who probably couldn't look dumb if he tried.

  
 Hunk raised his hand, "Yeah, I don't really have a fighting style. I kind of just, you know - _psschhow_ , _pschow_ , and _pscchhooow_ \- and hope I don't get hit?"

  
 "Yeah," Lance chimed in, "and I don't think I'm ever really gonna be able to fight like Shiro with a magic arm. I'd rather stick to my strengths."

  
 "Like, what? Bad pick-up lines?" Keith asked, raising and eyebrow obviously trying to get a rise out of him.

  
 "Hey!"

  
 "Paladins," Allura cut in, sharply, but still slightly amused, "this is less about improving yourselves individually and more about improving us all as a team. Understanding how your teammates fight can be quite enlightening."

  
 "I think this is a good idea, Princess," Shiro said, "I know that we've been on our schedules out here, I think it would be good for us to take this time to learn from each other."

  
 Well, that was that.

  
 They all paired off, with a group of three for Allura, Coran, and Keith. Pidge decided to stick around Hunk since he would probably go the easiest on her.

  
 "So, um... Do you really have a technique or anything?" Hunk asked as they found their own space on the training deck.

  
 "I mean kinda. My bayard's pretty small so I have to get up close and like, _jab_ , _jab_ ," she answered punctuating her sounds at the end with two small punches with her right hand, "like that."

  
 "That's pretty cool. See with my bayard it's all clunky and slow so generally I just try to hang back and not hit any of our friends."

  
 Pidge chuckled a little at that, "Yeah, that would be a problem."

  
 After that, they decided that to try and handle each other's bayards. Hunk would give her little hints at stance and gripping when she held his bayard and Pidge gave as many pointers about speed and hit placement when he handled hers.

  
 Before they knew it, Allura was calling for a switch of partners. She gave a small wave to Hunk after he handed back her bayard and looked around for a new partner.

  
_Maybe Shiro_ , she thought walking back towards the center of the deck, but then she saw Keith already talking to him. Lance appeared to be walking towards Hunk, so that just left Allura and Coran. She groaned quietly before reaching them. Pidge knew they meant well, but occasionally they were a little insensitive with their advice.

  
 "Hey, guys," Pidge greeted them with a little apprehension in her voice.

  
 "Hello, Pidge," Allura replied with a small smile and wave of her hand.

  
 "So, what would you like to teach us?" Coran said with his usual bright demeanor. "The floor is yours."

  
 Coran made a slight sweeping motion with his arm gesturing to the space they had available.

  
 "Well, I ... uh ... " Pidge stalled, feeling a slight blush come to her cheeks. She felt the description of _jab_ , _jab_ , would be a little lackluster for the highly-skilled Alteans. "I ... use more finesse and ... er ... evasiveness, than brute strength to overpower my enemies. I can't really take them down with sheer muscle, so I have to rely on speed and chinks in my enemy's armor, so to speak."

  
 She gained more confidence as she spoke about fighting, using some of the lingo she learned at the Garrison. She smiled when she saw Allura's and Coran's contemplate what she had said.

  
 Allura had a look of realization on her face and then said excitedly, "So you fight like a rogue! Which makes since with your diminutive size and muscle!"

  
 Pidge stopped smiling.

  
 "Why don't you give us a good ol' demonstration?" Coran said, cheerily, overlooking Pidge's impertinent expression.

  
 "Yeah, sure."

  
 Pidge equipped her bayard and stood in a low stance on the balls of her feet. She let herself rock back and forth a bit, then, suddenly, she pounced forward, jabbing with her weapon in two quick successions high and low.

  
 She turned to see Coran bent forward as if to get a better look, consideringly stroking his mustache. Allura actually looked ... pleased? Sort of. Pidge had trouble telling since she had a pleasant neutral face. Then Allura clasped her hands together to say, "I would like to try first!" and Pidge's blush came back.

  
 "Okay... um," Pidge started. "Let me get some pads you can hit."

  
 Pidge started to turn away when Coran, stopped her, "Go ahead and get started I'll get a dummy."

  
 All she really wanted was to buy some time to think. She wasn't a good teacher and for whatever reason she really wanted to impress Allura. Or well, both of them, right?

  
 "Yeah, um, well anyway, er let's see your normal stance," she gestured lamely towards Allura. She honestly didn't know why she was so flustered.

  
 As Allura lowered herself and raised her fists she spoke saying, "When I was trained, I had to learn how to handle any weapon, but I was always more fond of hand-to-hand combat."

  
 Allura turned her gaze slightly toward Pidge at the end of her statement, no longer glaring at an imagined opponent across from her; she gave Pidge a sweet smile. Pidge swallowed thickly.

  
 Trying to regain some composure, Pidge said, "Um well then me teaching you this is probably like a beating a dead horse, isn't it?"

  
 "Why would you beat a dead horse?" Allura raised her eyebrows.

  
 "It's an expression," Pidge deadpanned, "from Earth."

  
 She didn't like to think about how far away they were from home, but sometimes things just hit her. She felt a sad twist in her gut at the reminder. At least, she had stopped feeling embarrassed.

  
 "Hey," came Allura's voice, softly. She was out of her stance and reached forward to Pidge's shoulder, when did she get so close? "I'm sorry, I know you must be homesick."

  
 "It's okay, Princess, I'm sure it can't be any worse than how you feel sometimes." Pidge flashed her a bittersweet smile.

  
 "I did mean it when I said we have a lot in common, Pidge," she replied, the humor returning to her face.

  
 Pidge opened her mouth to reply, whether it was going to be snarky or sincere, even she didn't know, when Coran came into view, sporting what looked like a pillow-suit.

Seeing him, Allura stepped away from Pidge and lowered into her stance again, this time facing off with Coran.\

 

"What happened to just a dummy?" Pidge asked.

 

"It's more fun for me this way," Coran answered and hitting his padded fists together, then winking at Pidge.

 

"Oookaay?" Pidge said, deciding to just shrug it off.

 

 Pidge did her best to comment on Allura's technique and help her learn, but she kept having trouble with the dodging. Her stance was too rooted, so she had trouble changing directions quickly. Pidge didn't know how to help, short of manhandling Allura into the proper position.

  
 "Pidge," Coran started after elbowing Allura in again when she failed to dodge, "why don't you help the princess get a real feel for your style. I just don't think the quick jabs are all that's to it."

  
 Of course.

  
 Allura rubbed where Coran last got her, but then stood up straight and smiled invitingly at Pidge.

  
 "Alright," she moved over to stand behind Allura. "Ok so get in your normal stance."

  
 Allura bent her knees and raised her hands, sitting into her back hip.

  
 "Here, wait, actually like I was saying you should try to keep on your toes."

  
 "Like this?" Allura asked, while she made things worse.

  
 "Um," Pidge hesitated before placing her hands on Allura's hips and gently guiding them to where they needed to be. "Here."

  
 "Oh, well this is different."

  
 "Yeah, but it should help shift your weight faster, when you need to."

  
 "Thank you, Pidge." Allura looked over her shoulder to peer back at Pidge giving her a gorgeous smile and Pidge felt something light and airy lift in her chest. Stomach? Chest? Whatever it was, Pidge couldn't tear her eyes off of the princess's face. Pidge realized she was still touching the princess's hips and how close they were. She could see the different shades of blues and purples in Allura's eyes. She blushed and tried to stealthy remove her hands, putting a little distance between herself and Allura.  
 

"Uh ... why don't you ... er hold that for a little bit and get used to how it feels? I really need to go to the bathroom." Pidge rushed out the ending, not waiting for a reply. She attempted to calmly walk out of the room, but couldn't stop herself from sprinting to the nearest bathroom and locking herself in. She closed the lid on the toilet and sat down with her chest to her knees.

  
 She couldn't stop thinking about Allura. Her constant smile, the way the light shone on her hair, the colors reflecting in her eyes, even the way she smelled when Pidge stood that close to her. She wanted to run her fingers through that white silky hair. Let her hands caress the princess's beautiful face. Pidge wanted to hold Allura close and just breathe deep. She had never felt anything like this before. Not back on Earth. It felt like a tightness in her chest, but also buttflies, but also indegestion possibly. It was overwhelming, to say the least.

  
  _Is this what love feels like?_

  
 Pidge closed her eyes and immediately saw Allura laughing behind her eyelids. _Shit_.

  
 So, yeah, Pidge was kind of fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this is my first fic ever. i hope you guys don't think pidge is ooc i was just trying to write her as flustered since i headcannon that once she starts realizing /feelings/ she'd get really awkward you know i would really love some feedback please comment  
> edit: lol so i've been answering all the comments with my main instead of my voltron account sorry if you've been answered by theclichefortunecookie that's also me idk if that's obvious


End file.
